Chance Discovery
by ScandalousSal
Summary: Paz and Kat spend some quality time. (You're welcome /co/)


The lights were all off in the dorm. Antimony was away and would be so for the remainder of the day, thanks to medium lessons. The overhead lamp was off as well, so that the only light in the room was from the porthole as bright summer sunshine filtered down through the water, playing off the walls in murky patterns of blue and green. The other light was coming from the TV, where Paz was playing Grand Theft Auto Five. Kat had only introduced it to her a few days ago and already it was clear that she was a natural. Kat was content to sit and watch and give choice tips every so often. At present Paz's slim brown fingers were directing her character to beat the living crap out of a pedestrian that had bumped into her. Several lightning liquor store robberies followed.

"You'll want to put that in the bank." Kat said as a car full of human players rolled up behind her and let loose. "Looks like those guys are back for the bounty on you."

Paz reversed off the curb and pulled a spin that Kat had only ever seen in done in the Bourne Ultimatum and British mob movies. At the same time her crosshairs swiped across their windscreen and the driver slumped over the wheel. The car spun out of control and crashed.

"How do I put money in the bank again?"

Kat giggled.

"What's this? Stone cold hitman Paz Cadena Blanco doesn't even know how to wire money?"

"You never showed me!" Paz protested playfully

"Here-" Kat said, placing her hands over Paz's on the controller. She pressed up on the D-pad and scrolled through to the banking website.

Just as the transaction went through, another player-driven car swerved off the road and crushed her against the wall, collecting the bounty. Paz let the controller slip out of her fingers and onto the floor. "It seems our reign of terror is at an end, my dear Bonnie." She said, giving Kat a light kiss on the cheek. Kat blushed.

* * *

"They're beautiful..." Paz said, wiggling her toes inside the boots.

"Annie made them for me." Kat said.

Paz was sitting on her bed and she was lying on the edge of Antimony's. Her eyes cast over Antimony's belongings. There were relatively few, she realized. Just her makeup and her clothes and a few nicknacks she had acquired while at the Court. The old case for her lockpicks lay open, now used as a container for discarded gum wrappers. The light from the porthole caught the glass jar that contained all the paper stars Antimony had made while Kat was away on vacation. She suddenly realized how much of a good friend Antimony was, and how lucky she was that she had been alright with her dating Paz. She rolled over onto her back and felt something hard pressing through the sheets.

"Huh?"

She reached underneath and pulled out a small device.

It looked like an electric toothbrush, except that the end had a small disc instead of bristles.

"What is it?" Paz said.

She crossed the room and scooted into bed next to her, boots left abandoned on the floor. She took the device from Kat, examined it for a moment, and then burst into laughter.

"What?" Kat said, bemused. "What is it?"

"It's a vibrator." Paz said, her eyes glinting with that wonderful magic that Kat had only seen once before.

"Wait you mean for, like... THAT? I didn't know Antimony... wow..."

Suddenly she felt Paz's hand on her thigh, and her wonderful smelling breath warming her ear.

"Want to try it out?" Kat looked at Paz.

An involuntary shiver went down her spine. She hesitated a moment before nodding, but only a moment. Something about Paz ,about the way she conducted herself, had taught her to be bold. You couldn't get what you wanted by hoping it would come to you, you had to make yourself known. Paz leaned in and kissed her. It was not like their first kiss. This one was longer, and much more passionate. Kat let out a little sigh as Paz's hand traced it's way slowly up her leg. She hooked a finger in Kat's waistband and pulled her skirt and underthings down far enough to grant her a clear view of what lay beneath. Kat heard a buzzing noise, but her lips were still tied up in Paz's and so when that wonderful buzzing head touched her vagina, it came as something of a surprise. She broke away from Paz and let out a little gasp.

"You okay?" Paz said sweetly.

"More than okay." Kat replied.

Paz moved the vibrator in slow circles. Kat's breath grew heavier and heavier by the second. She made a mental note to ask Annie where she had gotten it, and if it was possible to get her one, and then the first orgasm shot through her. She meant to shout- to scream, but all that came out was a barely audible hiss of exhaled air. Her feet shook slightly, and they were still shaking when the spasms subsided, and Paz withdrew her now thoroughly moistened hand. She was still wearing that mischievous smile.

She looked like she was about to say something but Kat quickly pulled her close and kissed her again. When they broke apart again, they both lay quietly together. Cool air from the AC unit drifted over her exposed midriff, raising goosebumps. Paz's lovely, agile little fingers traced lazy paths between them, leaving a little trail of Kat's fluids behind.

"When is Antimony going to be back?" Paz asked, after some time.

"Not for a while." Kat said, contentedly. "Not for a long while..."


End file.
